Sirius's Attempt at Love
by PotterHead4Life57
Summary: The Marauder's are in their fifth year at Hogwarts and Sirius fancies a girl named Bonnie Claverdon. The only problem is he's got competition; Abacus Welsh. See who wins her heart in the end. Summary is rubbish, read & review.


**A/N-I absolutely love the Harry Potter books, and thought it was time to write a Harry Potter fanfiction. If there's a group of people I like more than the Golden Trio, it's got to be the Marauder's and Lily Evans. So that's what my fanfic is about. It's probably not very good as this is my first one, but please give it a chance! Sirius is also sort of out of character, as I'm not good at writing humorously, and I also wanted to show some of his more sensitive side. So please comment, constructive criticism is wanted. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters, settings, or anything recognizable from the Harry Potter series. All of that belongs to the very talented J.K Rowling, who is unfortunately not me.**

Chapter One

"Where have you been Padfoot?" James asked. "Yeah, we were looking all over for you." added Remus as he and Peter entered the common room behind James. "Well we ought to have missed each other, because I was searching for you three. I was hoping to have some fun, you know. Sneaking dung bomb's into that idiot Filch's office, using the invisibility cloak to go into the kitchens, something to entertain me." Remus gave me a disapproving look, but I ignored it as always. "You'll be sorry you missed us then; you should've saw what James did to Snivellus!" squealed Peter. " It was nothing really," James paused and flashed a toothy grin. "Actually it was quite something. I hexed the dung-head, making him sing Celestina Warbeck, while dancing in a women's dress. I'm sure several people vomited at the sight of it." Me and James laughed in unison. Peter laughed his wheezy chortle, and you could just barely make out the grin on Remus's face. As his grin faded, he turned to scold James. "I'm glad getting a detention is funny to you James." Moony could be such a prick sometimes. I know he's a Prefect, but sometimes I wish he would just lay off and stop nagging us like he's our mum. "Come off it Moony, you know it was funny. You're just moody on account that the full moon is tomorrow night." Remus's mouth stood agape for a mere second then closed, deciding on not saying anything.

Breaking the silence left by Remus, I spoke. "We should really get going to Hogsmeade, or else we'll have to wait ages before we can visit again." And with that we left the common room and headed down the Grand Staircase.

We left the castle and started down the snow covered path towards the shops. "Well, where shall we head to first?" Peter asked. "Zonko's of course, I need to stock up on dung bombs." said James. "I was thinking of going to Honeydukes for chocolate." said Remus. "Moony, is their anything else you think about when we come here? Or anytime of the day really?" I said. "The answer to that is in fact a no, Padfoot." James responded. "I do think about other things, you know." Remus said. "What homework? Your marks? Your prefect duties?" I rolled my eyes. "Yes, actually." said Remus. "Well those don't count mate." I said. "Zonko's it is then?" said Peter.

As we walked towards Zonko's, I spotted them. Bonnie and her three friends, Lily, Clara, and Grace.

Lily Evans is James's girl, or at least he likes to think she is. I don't know what he sees in her though; she's bookish, has a nasty attitude, and actually appreciates Remus's intelligence. As if that isn't bad enough, she's also a Prefect. The only bright side there is to her is that she's fun to annoy.

Clara Hastings is an uptight know-it-all, who would rather than die than admit she was wrong about anything. She doesn't rest until she's nothing short of the best, and for those reasons, I often want to punch her square in the face. Too bad she's a girl.

Grace Pritchard is a shy one; I once asked if she was mute, and all I got for an answer were nasty looks. But I've got to hand it to her, she's quite brilliant at being a beater.

Anyways, Bonnie Claverdon. Now she was a bloody girl. She actually enjoys our pranks, laughs at our sarcastic remarks, and disregards the rules. Oh, yeah, and she's bloody gorgeous, if I do say so myself. Maybe not quite as gorgeous as me, but I still fancy her. And it shouldn't be hard to get her to go out with me, as charming as I am. As long as that wanker stays out of it.

James headed towards the group of girls, ruffling his hair as he went. Remus, Peter, and I followed. "Hey Evans." said James. "How to you do, my dear Lilikins?" I added. "Oh please, Sirius. Stop with that ridiculous name!" she responded. "No, I think the name's stuck. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole school's referring to you as Lilikins by the end of this week." Eye rolling from her and Clara. Nasty and uptight I tell you.

James pushed Grace aside and put his arm around Lily. "Did you see what a git Snivellus was being earlier?" Lily's face flushed as red as her hair and she violently threw James's arm off of her shoulder, turning to face him. "That was a dreadful thing to do! Of course you wouldn't think so, being the arrogant, childish, little boy that you are." she paused. "And don't call him Snivellus!" She started to walk away but James followed. "A childish little boy? Evans, I'm made of one-hundred percent manliness and you know it! Anyways, I came over here to ask you something, until you so rudely interrupted. Go out with me?" Lily's emerald eyes were flaming. "How dare you!" she fired back. "I take that as a yes if your not going to give me a specific answer." I listened until they were out of earshot, noticing that Peter and Clara had begun to follow James and Lily, Remus and Grace, not too far behind. Bonnie was still standing next to me.

"Why didn't you follow James? she asked. "Because I swear the same situation happened only last week when James hexed Snivelly, making his greasy hair grow all over his body. I'm surprised people didn't break bones from slipping on the oily trail it left." She giggled. "Oh, yeah, I remember that. I'm starting to get tired of their bickering myself. Like a married couple, they are. Lily always drones on about how he needs to grow up. It's driving me mad." "James growing up? No chance. And nor will I." I grinned cheekily. "Just like there's no chance you'll ever go a week without a detention." _Blimey, does she really pay attention to how many detentions I get?_

I was jerked out of my thoughts as Bonnie turned to me and said, "I reckon we should catch up with the others." Her vibrant blue eyes were staring up and into mine. I stood there for a good five seconds. _"Sirius are you really going to let this happen?" _I thought. I shook my head, answering myself, and managed to speak. "Yeah, before Lily snaps and attempts to murder James." We both laughed and continued down the path. A ways down, a muscular boy with wavy blond hair and hazel eyes approached us; Abacus Welsh. What a stupid name for a bulbous-headed, slug-eating, prat.

**A/N-I do have the next chapter in the works, but will most likely only post it if there is a good response from the readers. You, know, if there are any. :)**


End file.
